Five Night's After Freddy's
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: So whatever happened to KizuKeru? Did she reunite with her parents after those terrible nights or did she perish before she even made it to the ICU? What of Mindroid and Foxy? This is a tale telling of the exploits that occurred proceeding four nights at
1. Chapter 1

Mindroid

Kizu was in severely critical condition.

When I brought her into the hospital and they had asked me what happened I said she was attacked by a bear.

It was all I could think of really.

And they didn't question me.

They asked me her name though...

And I told then I didn't know.

They didn't question that either.

Foxy had to stay outside in the alley since he couldn't come into the building, and I waited anxiously in the waiting room, hoping that Kizu would hang on for just a little bit longer.

I wasn't family...

So I couldn't go and check on her wellness...

The time is seven-thirty a.m.


	2. Chapter 2

KizuKeru

My vision was bleary when I awoke...

And I felt numb everywhere.

I lazily lifted my head to see casts on my forearms and stitches in my numerous wounds.

I tried to move myself and was pleased to find I had not been paralyzed.

And that I did not feel pain.

I sat up, gazing at my black and blue bruises.

They were starting to yellow around the edges...

They would be gone in a month or so...

Thankfully...

I didn't know how long it would take for the rest of my injuries to heal but that was besides the fact...

I was out of that place...

I was safe...

And boy was I tired.

Since I had become trapped in the store I'd had little more than four or five hours of sleep, and even that wasn't all at once.

I was completely drained of all possible energy...

And I knew that I needed to rest.

The necessity was almost dire and yet I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes again.

It was as if a part of me worried that if I closed my eyes I wouldn't wake back up.

So I stayed upright, looking about at the machines in the room, and the wires hooked into my arm to assess my wellness...

Everything was peaceful...

And I almost had the will to relax but when I spied the window I immediately froze.

The black eyes were all too familiar, their tiny white pupils staring menacingly...

The glass shattered and and cried out in fear as the crystalline pieces flew everywhere.

I cringed in the hospital bed, holding my arms out over my face so I couldn't see my attacker.

I didn't want to see.

I wasn't going to survive, it seemed, they had followed me and were going to kill me...

My attacker lifted me from the mattress, pulling me free of the wires and machines I was hooked into.

The heart monitor rang out a shrill warning indicating my heart had stopped...

Well it might as well have...

I whimpered quietly as the animatronic rushed back to the broken window and leapt out.

I was on a higher floor of the building so we had fallen about ten stories...

And the robot took me into a nearby alley.

I didn't try to fight.

"Just kill me already." I said. "I can't fucking take it anymore..."

I heard the animatronic huff, and then it spoke.

**_N-n-not...going...hurt yee..._**

I pushed back away from the robot, taking a good look at it's face.

It was Foxy.

I just stared in disbelief for a few moments, and then I laughed weakly, taking the pirate fox's face in my tiny hands.

"Jesus..." I whispered. "You scared me..."

He let out a low whimper.

**_Sor-r-ry..._**

I hugged him the best I could with my broken limbs. "It's okay. It's okay..."

The time is eight-o-seven a.m.

X.X.X

_A.N. - Happy punklovergirl? Pirate talk. XD Gotta love that day mode._


	3. Chapter 3

Mindroid

I didn't expect Foxy to become so impatient...

I wanted to see her too but my modules, unlike his, were accompanied by programmed self-control.

I could understand his reasoning behind taking Kizu from the hospital, she was safer there than anywhere else.

But what was done is done and now I had to go and find them both.

The city was a vast expanse of concrete and metal, barely garnished with beautiful greenery.

If I was correct, Foxy would have taken her and hidden in the shadows...

But there were plenty of shadows for them to hide in and I was going to have quite the time finding them.

To my surprise they actually weren't too far from the scene of the crime.

About seven blocks away Foxy was hunkered down between two buildings, cradling Kizu gently against his massive form.

I stormed up to them, mainly directing my frustrations to the pirate.

"What on earth were you contemplating!?" I asked him. "Kizu needed to be there!"

Foxy growled at me and curled around her tighter. **_Not safe...her..._**

His voice malfunctioned for a good ten seconds.

**_Father...be...wretched._**

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "What about her father?"

Kizu waved lightly at me. "Guard? He's trying to say that...my dad...is an ass. He likes to hit me...almost as much as the robots did..."

Her tone was weak and her speech was hoarse and dry.

And it added to the horrible emotions I felt when she told me this.

"The only reason I got stuck...in Freddy's...is...because I thought I would be safe from him..."

**_Aye... _**Foxy agreed.

"I'd...hate to escape a prison of torture only to return home to one..."

I shook my head in slight disbelief. "I'm sure that your parents are looking for you...I'm sure they miss you..."

"No..." She whispered. "If my dad wanted to find me...he would have by now...and probably killed me too..."

She cleared her throat, which resulted in her coughing a few small speckles of dark ichor onto Foxy's chest. "But...we can go to my friend..." She touched the fox's face lightly. "She can get him fixed...and then we can stay there..."

"She wouldn't mind this?"

"No. She is very nice."

I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "O...okay...we'll go...and we'll stay...for now..."

The time is ten-sixteen a.m.


	4. Chapter 4

KizuKeru

It wasn't too far from the hospital to Alice's apartment...

In fact it was just a couple blocks away from where Foxy and I had fled to after our escape.

Though...

I regretted it just a little because my pain medicine was starting to work out of my system and my entire body ached terribly.

I found that with every sudden and not-so-sudden movement I would let out a little noise proclaiming my mild agony.

The guard made Foxy stop and crouch down low to him so that we could see eye to eye.

"I...got some pain minimizers for you." He said, taking out a large white bottle with lots of unrecognizable writing on it. "I didn't want to take from them but I assumed that I needed to for you."

He opened the bottle and poured out the required dose for someone of my size and weight...

God those were huge pills...

He held them out to me. "Please take these. I don't have any water for you but it will help your discomforts tremendously..."

I reached out with my half dead arm and managed to pinch them between my only two exposed fingers, (as the other three were wrapped in the casting). I gave the pills a look of distaste, and put them in my mouth; with extreme effort I was able to force them down, but I couldn't help the feeling in the back of my throat telling me there was still something there.

"Thank you..." I said softy.

He smiled. "You're welcome..."

We continued to walk, keeping to the shadows so Foxy wouldn't be seen, and soon we were standing at the side of her building...

I was so tired...

And I was dozing on Foxy's shoulder...

But the guard roused me from my light slumber.

"Is this right, Kizu?" He asked.

I looked up taking in the expanse of the building before me. "Y...yes..." I murmured.

Cautiously we they crept up to the front door, making sure that we weren't being seen, and once we were sure that we were hidden from prying eyes the guard knocked lightly on the door.

The time is ten-twenty-nine a.m.


	5. Chapter 5

Mindroid

A young woman answered the door shortly after my knock.

She looked down at me. "Who are you?" She asked rather rudely.

I bowed respectfully. "Hello, ma'am. I am friends with someone you may know. Her name is KizuKeru?"

Her face immediately lit up. "Little Gypsy? Where is she?"

I gestured behind me to Foxy. "She is there."

She looked over my head and her expression changed into one of shock. She took a few steps back when the pirate locked eyes with her and growled.

"Hey..." Kizu sounded, to my ears appearing to be stern. "We came here for her help, be nice."

I looked back to see Foxy's ears flatten guiltily, and he growled again, softer now.

"Behave." Kizu demanded.

The fox whimpered and nuzzled her lightly on the cheek, and she smiled.

"Good." She praised, petting him between the ears.

"S...sorry about that..." The blonde haired woman stammered, coming back into the doorway. "I...used to be the repair person for this guy...and Bonnie and the others...but...they started snapping at me and I quit..."

Kizu hummed. "That's okay...can we come in, please?"

The woman nodded. "Sure sure, come! I have couches."

We entered the home and sat in respective places.

Foxy carefully set KizuKeru in a spot beside mine on a very plush couch, then sat at her feet, laying his large head on her lap.

"So to those who don't know I am Alice Montgomery. But on to more pressing matters..." She sat in a chair across from us all, enlacing her fingers and balancing her chin on them. "How'd you get so screwed up, Kizu? What happened?"

She sniffled. "F...Freddy's happened..." She stated.

Alice grimaced. "Oh is that so? Little bastards...I've always hated every last one of them." She glared at Foxy. "How'd you manage to tame this big bastard?"

Kizu shushed her, hugging the metal beast's face. "He isn't a bastard, he saved my life."

Alice scoffed. "That hunk of junk? Really?"

Kizu nodded, lovingly stroking the fox's faux fur. "He was keeping me safe from those big bullies."

Foxy's ears flattened back and he grinned, growling with bliss.

Alice continued to stare at him. "Interesting..." She said.

KizuKeru looked up at her through her eyelashes. "I actually came here for your help...he's terribly damaged..."

"You don't say?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "The other animatronics tore him apart...I somehow was able to put him back together, but the work is minimal and shoddy and he must hurt very badly, if he is built in any way similar to me."

"Could you please fix him?" Kizu pleaded. "I hate seeing him so run down and broken..."

Alice sighed. "Damnit..." She muttered. "I can't say no to you, Gypsy." She pointed hard to Foxy. "But if you so much as NIBBLE me I will end you. You understand?"

Foxy twitched violently as result of his glitchy hard and software. **_Aye...m-m-miss... _**He choked out, and edge of resentment in his voice.

Alice grinned. "Good! Now I may need some help with this. I have a friend who's good with this kind of stuff. I'll send AV down and she will entertain you while I go get him."

She stood and left the room, soon after another girl came down the stares, smiling.

She had black hair and was fairly tall with a green dragon shirt and some green shoes to match.

"Hey guys." She greeted. "I'm AV. Alice's roommate. So cool to meet you."

She tried to approach us but the fox sprung up, getting between her and us and emanating a low, sinister noise.

She raised her hands. "O-okay...okay. Fine. I'll just stay here." She sat in Alice's chair and looked to us.

"So you are Kizu?" She asked. "Little Gypsy girl, Alice calls you. Why is that?"

Kizu shrugged. "The "little" part is probably because I'm so tiny...but I guess I just look like a gypsy type. I've never figured out why-"

Alice came bounding down the stairs then, stealing all of our attentions. "He's coming down. We can start working on him soon."

At the top of the stairs a slender male stood, slowly, meticulously stepping on the platforms before him.

Foxy sulked away from AV, moving to the side of the couch and laying down, and then finally...

The man made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello." He said.

The time is twelve-o-three p.m.


	6. Chapter 6

KizuKeru

He had reddish-brown hair...

Normally tanned skin...

But all that was normal about him stopped there.

He wore long sleeves and pants and gloves despite the warmth of the house, and the left side of his face was horribly marred, warped and twisted, all surrounding a blind, milky eye.

"Hello..." He called to us, waving. "I'm Jay...I guess it's good to see you even if I don't know you..."

He laughed.

The guard leapt up from his seat. "Jay!?" He asked. "That can't be...your fourth call to me...you..."

Jay smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...sorry about that...I had a mild PTSD attack..."

"Mild!?" Mindroid shouted. "I thought you were dead!"

Jay shrugged. "Sorry...even my mild attacks are...a little extreme."

I gazed up at him sadly, then standing and painfully waddling to him on my bruised legs.

He leaned down to me. "Oh man. What beat you up?"

I bowed my head in shame. "Freddy and friends..." I whispered.

He frowned, reaching out and patting me on the head. "So sorry kid. Those guys...are psychopathic. And I mean bat-shit nuts!" He chuckled. "Just be glad you weren't the guard." He pulled up his sleeves to reveal even more awful scarring.

"They uh...they got me my third night and shoved me in one of the costumes...the mask broke my skull and killed my eye..." He grinned. "But they didn't kill me."

He glanced at the guard. "I don't get how you managed to survive though...you have pals?"

He shook his head. "No...well...not exactly..." He gestured towards Foxy, who, even though was mostly hidden by the couch, had his head exposed.

Jay saw him and both of his eyes grew to impossible size.

"N-n-n...no..."

He scrambled to stand and started to try and run, but Alice caught him, squeezing him tight.

"Why did you let that thing in here!?" He cried, clearly terrified to death. "How could you ever let that thing anywhere near this place."

"Jay, calm down." Alice said, struggling to keep the man subdued.

He whimpered in pure terror and Alice leaned back away from him, giving him just the slightest kiss.

"He helped these two escape the others..." She told him softly with a smile. "He isn't here to hurt anyone..."

Jay collapsed, pressing the heel of his hand to the left side of his face.

It must've hurt him severely to perform certain actions considering his skull had been fractured.

His hyperventilating calmed slowly as Alice rocked him back and forth in her arms, he his his face in her chest and made a noise.

"S...sorry..." He coughed once he was calm again. "Sorry about that..." He swatted a hand in Foxy's direction. "He uh...he was the one to get me...not helping my PTSD at all..."

Foxy furrowed his articulate eyebrows at Jay, not seeming happy at all to know he was here.

I looked back at Foxy, giving him a withering look, then I approached Jay, giving him a hug. "He won't hurt you, I promise." I leaned back and looked Jay in the eyes. "Will you fix him? Please?"

He looked over my shoulder at the pirate fox, it was obvious he was scared but he steeled his gaze.

"Sure, kid. I'll help fix him...but that psychopathic bug has got to go..."

The time is twelve-forty-five p.m.

X.X.X

_A.N. - ...Sorry guys. I have a bunch of weird ships in this. XD_


	7. Chapter 7

Hours Later...

Alice

Foxy was a piece of work...

He was full of ancient machinery according to technology years and he pretty much needed an entirely new body since his was so severely damaged.

Jay kept getting headaches and he would hold his hand over his eye and his for a moment.

He never healed right...

No matter how hard the doctors had tried to help him...

He nudged Kizu lightly, giving her a sheepish smile. "How...how is Nya doing?"

"Oh lord..." I muttered.

"Who is Nya?" Gypsy asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Nya is Jay's old fling. When he was working there they kinda but it off."

Jay closed his eyes for a second, trying to picture her I assumed.

"She has short black hair and she had a red uniform...she's a waitress..."

Kizu smiled. "Oh I remember her. She brought our pizza. She was really nice." Then she frowned. "Why an "old" fling?"

Jay sighed. "Well...I was night shift and she was day...so she had no idea about the animatronic's free roam...when I tried to tell her she thought I was nuts...and in the hospital she broke up with me. She couldn't handle my insanity, she said."

"I'm sorry..." Kizu whispered.

"Yeah. I am too. But Alice is great and she knows I'm not crazy."

I put an arm around his shoulder. "Damn right, I've seen those evil robot things slithering around the store..."

She smiled and put a hand on Jay's arm. "And I know what happens too. Forget Nya."

He sighed heavily. "I just don't want her to get hurt. So many people do you know. And if it's preventable I do the best I can."

"I understand..."

I narrowed my eyes at Jay. "But if you still have a thing for her you won't be able to prevent me throwing her to Freddy."

Jay chucked. "No, I'm over that...just...want to make sure she doesn't end up like me."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good." I cast a glance at KizuKeru. "And now you have to leave."

Her face fell. "W...why?"

"Because we are about to dismember Foxy. It isn't going to be pretty..."

She let out a shuddery breath and left.

The time is eight-twenty-one p.m.


	8. Chapter 8

KizuKeru

They had switched Foxy off for the remainder of his rebuilding and they wouldn't let me stay with him so I assumed it was nasty what they were doing...

I had seen him dismembered once already...

It was terrible...

But...

I still had no way of knowing if this would be better or worse.

I just hoped he was going to be okay...

Alice came out of the back room, wiping some black substance from her face onto her wrist.

"Man Kizu..." She began. "He's just...nasty."

She pronounced "nasty" with an accentuated ending syllable, so it came out as "nastyhhh".

I chuckled, worried. "Is...if Foxy alright?"

Jay came out next, very pale. "He's fine, kiddo...and good as new. He's rebooting now..."

The room was silent for a moment, but soon I saw the familiar white-pupiled eyes peeking through the half-closed doorway.

A hand exited first, then the hooked arm, and then his torso crept forward.

He was crawling on all fours.

I smiled at him, waving. "Hey, Foxy. You feeling better?"

He lowered his head to the ground and sauntered to me, slipping up onto the seat next to mine and laying across my lap.

He had all new fabric covering his endoskeleton and he felt a little bit plush as well.

I stroked the space between his ears and he flattened them, smiling happily.

He still had a frightening face...

His teeth were still massive and terrifying...

He was still unbelievably large...

He looked the same...

But he looked...better too...

"You must be feeling better..." I cooed softly.

He rolled over in to his back and let out a low growl. **_Aye lass..._**

I clapped happily. "Oh they fixed your voice? That's great!"

_**Yes it be. Don't like feelin' like a simpleton...**_

I wrinkled my nose, amused with his new voice. "You talk funny..."

He huffed. _**I am a pirate, how should I be talkin'?**_

Alice rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah um...I managed to combine his day mode and night roam settings but..." She sighed. "I couldn't turn off the pirate..."

I looked back down at Foxy, who's tail was wagging happily, and I rubbed his belly. "Oh well, I don't see the problem..."

Foxy curled up and nestled his head beneath my chin.

Jesus he was giant!

But somehow we managed to make this strange position work.

And now I knew that he liked having his belly rubbed.

He was more of loyal dog than a fox...

But he was adorable.

And I was very glad that he was fixed now...

The time is ten p.m.

X.X.X

_A.N. - So much cute. Don't know how to feel about the whole "pirate accent" thing...^^*_


	9. Chapter 9

Elena

"AV...?"

The black haired girl walked up to me with a smile.

"Yeah?"

I hummed softly. "When Alice was fixing Foxy she was telling me about her time at Freddy Fazabear's...and...I wanted to make her a Foxy doll..."

She squinted one eye slightly. "Why?"

"Because she said she was given a plush of Bonnie...but...she didn't want to have something symbolic of something so hateful to bring her comfort..."

I looked to her with pleading eyes. "Can you help me?"

She nodded ecstatically. "Sure!"

At an earlier time...

X.X.X

_A.N. - Sorry guys. This is shit. XD For a few chapters there will be relaxed, adorable Foxy and Kizu antics and filler...and I promise it will start getting intense again. :D *pinkie*_


End file.
